The Bells
by The Crone's Daughter
Summary: Poe and B, the perfect combination. The poem used is "The Bells".


_The halls are cold as your footsteps reverberate in the empty space. I hast been a whole month since you were here, a month free from his twisted tales and _sordid_ murders. They plague you as you sleep; he had a way of preserving his presence…but you always come back for more. The gift feels like weight in your hand, frightened of his reaction to your present, he could be _quite _unstable at times. It was not anything special, the gift just something he could not hurt himself and others. He smiles as you sit in front of him, like an earnest student to a teacher, and you hand him the parcel…_

* * *

Ah, you brought me a present from your absence, how very _kind_ of you. I actually thought that had forgotten about me, haha, anyway. _**Jingle jangle, **_you have brought me a…bell? Huh, this has to be one of few presents I have ever received, and one I shall despise the most. A memory comes to me, one I shall share with you, _friend. _Moreover, I used that term extremely loosely. Where to start, where to start…I shall start at a place I despise the most.

The snow is thick and pure white, the children laugh as the sleds rush down the hill, and Whammy's stands tall and casts a grey veil upon the snow. The moon comes out of the shadow of the clouds, drawing my soul ever more into the deep dark crevices of my heart and making the frozen land void of color except for black. I stand in the gloom of the trees, the cold and wet slush numbing my shoes and toes. A part of me hurts, a _small_ part I might add, as I watch the children play.

I used to be like them, laughing carefree without the feeling of paranoia that your day might be your last. However, that was before A…and before _he _turned my world upside down. A tinkling sound, one that brings a full-blown smile to my lips and a low laugh from my chest, the sound of bells. Their light chimes tell of peaceful days, jingles ring sharp in the cold bleak night. I have a fuzzy remembrance of bells, only five and holding a large one with a smiling woman… I think she was my mother, hmm.

I look up to the obsidian sky, the stars seeming to shine with the sound, keeping in perfect time as the bells chime. I let out a breath, a grey vapor hanging around my head, dissipating as I stroll at the edge of the woods, weaving paths round trees and bushes. D comes up me, twirling a large bell on her index finger, auburn hair finally growing into locks with a shy smile upon her face as she utters "Beyond."

I only stare with eyes wide with amazement, for it was rare to find her in a good mood, even more to be outside. "Are y-you coming…inside, they are g-going to lock the doors soon," she asks quietly; they must have _really _upped the dosage of her drugs. Before she would give a quick acknowledging glance before running away and I never had a real conversation with her.

"Yes, you should go inside before you get a cold," I answer, head tilted curiously as I watch her face. She looked normal enough with an attractive face, and I had never noticed this but her eyes were quite a shade of grey… it pains me at times to think about her death. Her numbers floated over her head, I hid my shock and sorrow from her as I gazed uncertainly at her.

She merely smiled and gave me a peck on the cheek.

I immediately stepped back, mind you that I have had romantic relationships, but it was her sudden change in attitude and invasion of my space that threw me off. With that gesture, she walked off to the school with her bell chiming cheerfully in the night, the moon slid behind the cover of clouds once more.

I started to think, to ramble on in circles, words running through my mind and tumbling out of my mouth, never pausing for breath. I soon stopped after my head became light and it came to me that I would be locked out, I ran through the doors and up to my room, company was not high on my priorities at that time.

I crouched in the darkness of my room, my mind set on things other than jam or killing _him._ It seemed that being in this madhouse for this long period has affected my thinking, making me question my sanity even when I knew I was a _bit _deranged. I slammed the palms of my hands to my head, anger and fear making my hands tremble, unsuccessful of driving this horrible plague from my being.

The church bells tolled deafeningly… a scream tore into the night and I sat there, like a damaged puppet in the dark, screaming silently as I cried for a companion.

* * *

It was that night that D committed suicide.

It seemed that she had climbed up the church tower and was swinging on the bell pull, probably looking at the moon for it was a habit of hers…when she slipped on a patch of ice. She fell 30 feet to the cobblestone ground, little blood and brain splatter for the bitter cold had dramatically slowed the bleeding.

They held the funeral the next day, only Roger and I were present, the rest of her friend either were dead or did not care. Her coffin was black and tarnished silver, with a peaceful face surrounded by blue and white roses.

She was a nice girl…I just wish I could have been there when- _I could have saved her! _I went to my room after the proceedings, finding a small and thin letter on my pillow on top of a package.

It was from D; the letter proclaimed the feelings that she was too shy to inform me of, I still have it with me, one of my few and prized possessions. I now turned to the parcel, which was wrapped quite neatly in parchment paper. Shock registered as I dropped the object to the ground, ringing once as the thick tongue slammed against the thin hardened copper.

D had given me her bell-leave now; your presence has brought me…unwanted recollections. Come again when I am in better temperament, go _now_!

_Even though steel walls protect you from his wrath, you can still feel his crazed glare on your back._

I may continue this story...Your move holy man, click the Review button! I hoped you enjoyed it. XD

* * *


End file.
